


There's Water Everywhere

by BotchedExperiment



Series: LazyTown more like Hurt/Comfort Town [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, not super shippy, rain doesnt actually give you colds dont believe what this fic tells you kids, sick!robbie, sick!sportacus, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: "Oh, I think you're right," Is all he can say.Robbie nods. He knows he's right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've jumped on the Lazytown Trash Train. I can never look my family in the eyes again. 
> 
> Oh, also, ENJOY!

A recent thunderstorm caused a lot of trouble in LazyTown. Trees and signs allover had fallen and there was an awful lot to clean up. Sportacus observes the damage with a sigh.

The night before was a long one. He was first woken by his crystal only a couple hours after going to sleep. He rushed down to LazyTown and stopped a tree from falling onto Pixel's house, from where Sportacus immediately had to run and help with a fallen telephone pole. His job is far from done by morning because it takes every available hand to get the branches out of the roads and paths.

It feels like an eternity before everything is finally cleaned up, and Sportacus is exhausted. He sighs, rubbing his shoulder and neck before picking up the last fallen branch.

Sportacus can't remember the last time his muscles ached.

His clothes are still damp from the rain, uncomfortably rubbing against his skin and making him shiver. He knows that needs to dry off as soon as possible, but he doesn’t want to leave until he knows everyone's safe, so the hero goes to each home of his friends and makes sure that that (and their houses) are all in one piece.

He's ready to go dry off and take a nap to restore his energy when his mind drifts to Robbie Rotten, whom Sportacus hasn't seen since before the storm. Hopefully he was doing alright. Maybe he should check on Robbie, too . . .

Sportacus is there in a flash, eagerly knocking on the hatch. He expects a disgruntled Robbie Rotten to pop up at any minute, or at least a "Go away!" shouted from the bottom of the tube.

Nothing.

Hm. Interesting.

Concerning.

He knocks again. Still nothing.

Sportacus frowns. Robbie is usually quick to make any loud noise go away, even if that means answering the door (answering the hatch? Questions to be asked at a different time). Sportacus really doesn’t want to invade someone else's home, but he saw the damage that the storm had caused, the amount of rain that had come down, and he can only imagine what a wreck an underground lair could be.

So, he climbs down. He looks around the lair, wincing as he steps in a good-sized puddle of water. Wait . . .

Big, deep puddles of water surrounds the edges of Robbie's home. It's cold and damp, or colder and damper, Sportacus should say. He can hear water steadily dripping from all sides.

Finally, the hero spots a lump on the fuzzy orange chair in the middle of the room. Robbie lay curled up, shivering in his sleep, nothing but a thin, orange blanket over him. He looks just about as drenched and damp as Sportacus feels.

"Robbie?" Sportacus tries, jumping over the puddles of water as he approaches the villain. That's all it takes for Robbie to wake. As soon as he sees Sportacus in his home, he jumps to his feet. Sportacus notices his loss of footing for a second, but the villain quickly gains his balance.

"What are you doing here?" He asks with disgust.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright after the storm."

Robbie leans heavily on a nearby table and snorts. "Of course you did," he mumbles. "Well! You can leave now. Buh-bye!" He attempts to push Sportacus toward the exit, but the hero doesn’t budge. Instead, he's looking at Robbie, and then his home, with worry.

Robbie looks . . . More unhealthy than usual. His voice is hoarse, as well. It doesn’t surprise Sportacus that someone would get sick from all of the rain, especially the man who spends all day eating cake and drinking soda.

"Do you need help getting the water out?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Are you sure?"

Robbie huffs, going back to his chair and sitting with his arms crossed. "It'll dry out," He mumbles. Sportacus eyes him carefully. He watches Robbie's breath catch in his chest and suddenly the villain is hunched over coughing harshly into his hand while the other clung onto the arm of the chair.

Sportacus winces. Definitely sick.

Before Sportacus can even stop himself, he reaches forward and presses a hand to Robbie's forehead. He braces himself when it looks like Robbie is going to smack his hand away, but he doesn’t. He frowns at Sportacus, nearly pouting, but doesn’t do a thing to push him away.

He must be really sick.

"You're very warm," Sportacus says with worry. "I think you have a fever."

Robbie wraps his blanket around his shoulders, accepting that he's been found out.

"Yes, well . . ."

"And why are you wet? You should change into something dry before-"

"I was trying to . . ." Sniffle ". . . stop the water from . . ." Robbie sneezes at his lap before running his sleeve under his nose. Sportacus can't imagine that it does much good.

He watches Robbie sniffling, pawing at his irritated nose. Sportacus shakes his head, pulls a blue fabric square from his pocket and hastily offers it to the other man. Robbie looks up, confused and maybe a little suspicious.

"What's this for?"

"It's a handkerchief. It's - ah - dryer than anything else down here, I think."

Robbie looks at it critically before he snatches it and presses it to his nose.

The hero sighs. "I want to help, Robbie."

"Ha! Help me. Like you don’t have something better to do," Robbie sputters.

No, Sportacus decides. He doesn’t. He can't go home knowing that Robbie is stuck here in this state and nothing's more important to him than helping people. Even the town villain, who was more than unappreciated.

"Please, let me do something," He says before Robbie starts coughing again. He hardly gets a breath in before each cough and it lasts longer this time, and sounds more painful. Robbie leans back, drained of all of his energy.

Sportacus is going to be here for a while.

He manages to convince Robbie to change into dry clothes and get into the bed that doesn’t look like it's been used in years. Soon, Robbie is asleep.

Sportacus is about to leave the bedroom when he finds himself distracted by an odd sensation in his nose. The sneeze is quick and fierce and Sportacus barely has time to collect himself before another sneaks up on him.

He looks back at Robbie and hopes that the noise didn’t wake him. He needs his rest. Thankfully, he's still asleep and Sportacus goes to do something about the water seeping into the lair.

\-----

"What are you doing?"

Sportacus looks up, a pile of water-damaged cardboard boxes at his feet. Robbie is in the middle of tying his robe. He looks more rested than Sportacus has ever seen him, sick or healthy.

"You're awake!"'

"Fantastic observation," Robbie deadpans. "What are you doing?"

"I was just getting things away from the water."

"Why?"

Sportacus raises an eyebrow. "Because they're wet . . .?" He isn't sure how he's supposed to answer. He half-expects Robbie to go on about privacy and Sportacus snooping.

Robbie only shrugs. "I thought you would be back in your ship by now since you're just as sick as I am."

"Excuse me?"

Robbie stairs at him, reading him, before a big, amused smile grows across his face. "Well, what do you know."

"Robbie, I don’t know what you're talking about."

"Well," Robbie says with a smirk. "Maybe if you stopped moving for one second, you would know that last night's rain didn’t do you any favors, either."

So Sportacus does just that, stops moving.

His muscles have been aching since the rain. And he can't remember the last time he's sneezed. His nose is stuffed and he now realizes that his voice has been a little off. He attributed the scratchy throat to the damp air and didn’t bother to think any differently.

His body has betrayed him, and after he treated it so well!

"Oh, I think you're right," Is all he can say.

Robbie nods. He knows he's right.

Robbie Rotten, the town villain and the man who has spent years trying to drive Sportacus out of town, says possibly the kindest thing he's ever said.

"We might as well take care of each other. Don’t want the kids thinking that I'm the reason you look like roadkill."

Sportacus agrees.


End file.
